


Work for it

by magicalmoonbin



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Biting, Blindfolds, Blow Jobs, Dominant Park Chanyeol, Dominant Reader, EXO Smut, F/M, Face-Fucking, Face-Sitting, Hair-pulling, Hand Jobs, Handcuffs, Ice Play, Light BDSM, Multiple Orgasms, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Sex Toys, Smut, Submissive Park Chanyeol, Submissive Reader, Teasing
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-02
Updated: 2018-04-05
Packaged: 2019-04-17 08:21:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,922
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14184816
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/magicalmoonbin/pseuds/magicalmoonbin
Summary: Cleaning a house with six bedrooms sounded too hard and boring, but after a few hours Chanyeol proves you wrong.





	1. Chapter 1

"Can you please clean up my room after you're done with this? It's a mess."

 

"Sure. Just let me finish this first." the pink haired boy smiled at me and looked back at his phone. 

 

The first two hours in the EXO house were good. There were only four of them in the house, so it was easier to finish all the work. The house was huge, so I thought it would be way too hard to clean it with the boys around. But luckily they were always somewhere out.

 

I put the last fork on the table and checked if everything is ready for the dinner. Junmyeon offered to help with some things and I accepted it. It was nice to finally have someone to talk to.

 

Soon the boys started coming one by one, already sitting on the chairs.

 

"It smells nice. What did you cook, Y/n?"

 

"You idiot." I hear a slap as soon as he finishes the sentence. As I turn around with a bowl of spaghetti in my hands I catch Minseok hitting Sehun.

 

"What? Why?"

 

"You never asked if you can call her that. You're younger than her."

 

I put the bowl in the middle of the table, smiling at Minseok. "It's alright. Two years isn't that many."

 

"Yes, Xiumin. Two years isn't..." Minseok was ready to raise his hand again, but Sehun shut his mouth just in time.

 

"You said something?"

 

"No."

 

"Oh? I must have heard wrong then." the older boy turned his head towards me, asking if I needed help. Meanwhile the younger one stuck his tongue out and repeated the words in a mocking way, making me laugh loudly.

 

"I'm sorry. And no, Minseok. I can do it myself, thanks."

 

Sehun smiled at me playfully and took the fork in his hand.

 

"Why don't you sit with us? Rest a little bit." I put the other bowl next to the first one. Baekhyun immediately puts some spaghetti in his plate.

 

"I still have to clean Chanyeol's room. I will join later if I finish."

 

"Chanyeol's room? No way. It will take at least an hour to clean it. You can't even open the door because of all the clothes on the floor!"

 

"That is so not true! Baekhyun is lying, Y/n. Don't listen to him!"

 

They look so much like kids in the kindergarten. Jongdae already made a mess with ketchup and the meatballs while fighting with Yixing.

 

"Go see it yourself. Good luck. If you manage to clean that, I will buy you breakfast tomorrow. Delicious pancakes, fresh orange juice, chocolate croissants..."

 

"Alright stop, you're making me hungry." Baekhyun playfully winks and smirks at me, putting spaghetti into his mouth after that.

 

"This is awesome."

 

-

 

Baekhyun was right. The room is such a mess. Chanyeol is always inside so I didn't really expect it to be too clean, but this? There is clothes all around the place; on the chair, bed, floor, desk, even a shirt on his guitar. Everywhere, just not where it should be: in the closet.

 

"Need help?" Chanyeol asked behind me.

 

"That would be nice, actually." 

 

"Half of these are clean. I'm just too lazy to pick them up." I pick up his jeans from the bed. "Those are clean." After that I take the shirt from the guitar. "Clean too."

 

"Dirty."

 

"Clean? Hold on... Yes, clean."

 

"Clean."

 

"Dirty."

 

"Clean."

 

"Dirty."

 

"Dir- Wait no! Don't touch that!" but it's too late. I already picked up the boxers from the floor, finding something interesting under them.

 

A freaking sex toy.

 

"I- That's not-" to make him feel better, I push the toy under the bed with my shoe and pretend that I didn't see it. He's still standing next to the door so he couldn't see what I did.

 

"What are you talking about?"

 

"What do you mean?" he runs across the room and stops right next to me. I see his cheeks becoming the same colour as his hair. He bit his lip nervously, searching around the room.

 

 "Chanyeol?"

 

"Nothing. Nevermind."

 

-

 

Chanyeol didn't talk much until the next day. Everyone was out. Some of them had work in the studio, and some just wanted to breathe in the fresh air. I just finished cleaning all the rooms except his. He was inside.

 

I can't stop thinking about the toy. The way he got so embarrassed and nervous when I found it is adorable. How often does he use it? Do others know?

 

I put the broom back in place and walk towards Chanyeol's room. The door isn't fully closed so I can open it wider without making any noises. As I thought, he's in there. Using his hands now, not the toy. His lips are separated, soft moans coming out. His head thrown back, fully exposed neck, one hand gripping the sheets and one gripping something else.

 

His moans are getting louder every second, and if I made any move now he wouldn't notice because of all the pleasure. I feel a sudden urge to bite the skin on his neck and pull his locks. He looks beautiful in that position.

 

"Fuck-" he moans.

 

That's it. I can't take it anymore.

 

"Chanyeol?" I step inside, closing the door behind me. Looks like I did the wrong move. Shit.

 

"Shit! It's not what it looks like! Really!" his hands are now pulling the covers over his body, sweat still visible on his face.

 

"No, Chanyeol. It's exactly what it looks like."

 

"I-"

 

"I saw the toy yesterday." he kept his mouth shut, his cheeks matching his hair again. "Do you need... Uh... Any help?"

 

What?

 

_What?_

 

Are you serious?!

 

"I could use some..." he replies awkwardly. "...Since I somehow lost the toy."

 

Without a word I lock the door and walk towards the bed. The toy is soon in my hand and I sit on the bed. He's carefully watching my movements, not missing anything. The vibrator has four buttons, one for turning it on and off and the other three for the vibrations.

 

It's funny how people think I'm innocent and nice, when in reality I have so many kinks and sexual fantasies. I'd lie if I said that I didn't imagine Chanyeol using that toy on me last night.

 

I look around the room, searching through all the clothes. Finally, I spot a tie next to the lamp and pick it up.

 

"Are you a dominant or a submissive type?"

 

"I don't... Dominant, I think." I chuckle at his nervousness. Dominant? Doesn't look like that.

 

"We'll see." I pull his arms up, tying his wrists together against the headboard.

 

"Wait-" He's so confused and flustered.

 

The first button is pressed, the bed sheets are now on the floor, his cock exposed. "Do you want me to cover your eyes?" Chanyeol aggressively shakes his head. "Then stay calm."

 

He is big. And when I say big, I really mean it. I try not to turn into a submissive, I really want to try out the dominant side. I love it so far.

 

His pink locks are sticking to his forehead and his breathing is increasing. I take his cock carefully in my hand, rubbing it. The strokes are gentle, I don't want to give hin everything at once. I let my thumb rub the tip, earning a soft moan from him.

 

His big eyes are following my hands as I take the vibrator, pushing it against the tip. Chanyeol bites his lip harshly, almost making it bleed.

 

"Chan, baby. Look at me." he obeys. "Don't hold back your moans. Let me hear you."

 

"Alright."

 

I press the second button, increasing the vibrations. He is gripping the tie, trying to free himself. I move the toy down his cock, giving the tip a lick.

 

"Fuck no. Don't do that."

 

"Why not?"

 

"I will cum immediately. Please stop." I like the sound of him begging. I like the way he is holding the tie. I like being dominant. This is awesome.

 

"You won't because I didn't give you my permission."

 

"No, shit! I hate the permission thing! Please just- Oh fuck-"

 

The third button is on and the tip is in my mouth. He is growling and pushing his head against the mattress. My hand is working on his shaft together with the toy, trying to keep up the same pace. The feeling of his veins on my hand is amazing. I'm sure it would feel better on my tongue.

 

"Can I please cum? Please?"

 

"No." I remove the toy and pull his cock out of my mouth. "Not yet." I have better plans for now.

 

He is such a mess. And I love it. Not only because he looks so good when being a submissive, but because I'm the reason he's like this. Chanyeol is biting his lips in frustration, moving his hips and trying to get any kind of contact.

 

I climb up and stop just above his head. I take off my panties and raise my skirt, bringing my pussy close to his mouth. He wastes no time, his warm tongue is flicking my clit.

 

"Fuck, Chan. Slow down, please."

 

 

I feel bad now. I teased him so much and left him so hard, but he's doing so well in pleasing me. It probably hurts so bad.

 

His moves are now slow, he is carefully licking my clit, the lips, and the entrance. "Just like that. You're doing so good." My words raise his confidence so he starts to gently suck my clit and lick my folds. I'm dripping right now, it feels too good. "It feels so nice, Chanyeolie."

 

I'm holding the headboard and rolling my hips against his mouth, trying to match his tongue movements. If the boys are home now, they definitely know what's going on. I'm not good at keeping my moans down.

 

His pink lips are so soft against mine, his tongue still slowly working on my clit and folds. "Keep going, baby. I'm almost there." I put my fingers in his hair and pull it gently, earning a groan from him. A very sexy groan. I feel the pleasure bulding up in my stomach, ready to explode any second. "Fuck- Chanyeol-" I moan loudly, pulling his hair between my fingers.

 

My hips are shaking, my vision blurred. I wait a few moments before I sit on his stomach, kissing his plump lips. "You did so good."

 

He really did. Time to return the favor.


	2. Chapter 2

"Please..."

 

"What, baby?"

 

"Do something. You said I did well, right?" I grab the toy again and push my panties on the floor. I still have my shirt and skirt on, making him disappointed because he can't see me.

 

"Of course you did. That's why I'm gonna reward you."

 

I sit on his stomach, letting my free hand roam over his body. His pale skin is so beautiful and soft, sweat still covering it. Too bad it's going to be bruised soon.

 

I lean in and press my lips to his collarbone. His skin is so smooth under my tongue, I almost regret when I gently bite it. Almost. I keep sucking the skin between my teeth, receiving painful whimpers from Chanyeol.

 

Soon his collarbones and neck are full of bruises, making him look so beautiful. I never saw Chanyeol as a sub, but turns out he is a great one. His whimpers are such a turn on.

 

"It's starting to hurt, Y/n. Please do something." his voice is raspy and deep. His cheeks are still pink and his dick painfully hard.

 

I press it against his stomach and sit on it, not letting it enter me. "Wha- What are you doing?" I rub my clit against his cock, not answering his question. His warmness feels so good against me, I can feel him twitching. His head falls back on the mattress, exposing his pale neck and the bruises. I roll my hips against his cock and put my hands under his chin, forcing me to look at me.

 

"Does it feel good?"

 

"Yes." he whispers. His chest is slowly rising and falling, trying to control the moans. "I've never done this before. It feels so good, Y/n." The tie is almost ripped from all the tugging.

 

I roll my hips against him one more time, this time slower but harder. I earn a moan from him and a whimper soon after I stop. It's too much teasing, I will ruin his orgasm if I keep going like this.

 

I raise my skirt up, holding it in my hands and allowing him to look at me. My juices are covering his cock, and it makes it a lot easier for me to slide down it. "Fuck, Chanyeol-" he is so warm and big inside me.

 

He won't last long, I feel it. Slow movements are my thing, but apparently he is so desparate to cum that he keeps snapping his hips in a faster pace. "Don't make me stop." I put my hands on his stomach and push him down against the mattress. His hair is such a mess and his wrists a little bit bruised.

 

"Sorry."

 

Moving up and down again I allow myself to close my eyes and truly enjoy the feeling. I can feel his warmness and every single vein. The wet sound of his cock entering me is turning us both on even more. "You feel good. "

 

I raise my skirt higher and press my hand on his lower stomach. "Look here, Chan. Look how nicely you're filling me up." he obeys and looks down, licking his dry lips. I hear something ripping in half and realize it's the tie. His hands are now free, which means he could take control whenever he wants to.

 

But he stays still, hands still above his head. And I am thankful for that. The pleasure is building up in my stomach again and I fasten up my movements. "Chanyeol-" I moan, gripping his tights and digging my nails in them. The wet sound is getting louder every minute, together with our moans and breathing.

 

He suddenly grabs the vibrator and turns it on. He presses it against my clit, moving it. The pleasure is overhelming, I'm so close to my orgasm.

 

"Fuck, Y/n. Faster, please." Chanyeol growls and presses the toy harder against me, snapping his hips up.

 

"Chanyeol!" I grab his wrist and roll the vibrator against my clit as he enters me faster and faster. "Fucking shit I'm so close."

 

"Me too, baby. Me too." I'm sweating so hard right now, my hair is a bigger mess than his. At least he is naked, I still have all my clothes on. The vibrations increase and his hand grips my breast, rubbing the nipple through the fabric.

 

Chanyeol keeps licking and biting his lips, both of our moans getting uncontrollably louder. "Fuck!" I finally reach my high, still bouncing on his cock. My head falls on his shoulder and I moan again when I feel his cum filling me.

 

"Oh fuck..." he groans, pulling my hair.

 

We stay in the same position for a few moments, calming down from the powerful orgasms. One of his hands is resting in my hair and the other one on my lower back. My forehead is resting against his shoulder and my hands are on his sweaty cheeks.

 

He slowly pulls out, letting the sperm flow down my legs and his cock.

 

"Well shit." he speaks up. "I never thought being a sub would be this good."

 

I laugh at his words, kissing his flushed cheek.

 

"But it's even better to be a dom." Chanyeol's voice deepens. "And I will gladly show you my dominant side."

 

"I believe. Not now though, I just came twice in a row. I need some rest."

 

And just like that, I fall asleep on Park Chanyeol.

 

 

-

 

 

When I wake up it's eight pm. Chanyeol is not here anymore, he probably went to eat dinner.

 

Hold up.

 

_Dinner?!_

 

"Fuck!" I was supposed to cook for them, and I fell asleep. In Chanyeol's room. After a mind blowing sex with him! How am I supposed to fix myself in five minutes?

 

I still smell like sex, I was way too tired to take a shower after that. "Need me to bring you some new clothes and bed sheets?" A voice that doesn't belong to Chanyeol asks. 

 

Oh no.

 

I'm screwed.

 

"Look, Baekhyun, it's not what it looks like."

 

"It sure smells like that." I see him raising an eyebrow playfully in the mirror. "What did you do to him? He is so bouncy and happy since he left the room. I knew the toy couldn't make him feel like that."

 

"What the-? You know about it?"

 

"We all do. The previous girl made sure we knew about the damn toy. And by the way, what the fuck did you do to his neck?!"

 

I open the window and roll my eyes. "A bruise or two doesn't hurt."

 

"Bruise or two? _Bruise or two?!_ His whole neck is purple! But hey, from what we heard it wasn't painful."

 

Of course. They heard everything. "Go away, Baek."

 

"Just for your information, he went to the sex shop."

 

What?

 

"Uh...?"

 

"I guess he is preparing something. He sent me two pics of interesting toys." the red haired boy smirks. "They looked really painful to me. Good luck."

 

Baekhyun exits the room, murmuring something about not sleeping tonight. Does Chanyeol want a revenge?


End file.
